


Nothing You Can do Can Slow the Rising Tides

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE JUST MENTIONED THIS IS FOOLISH CENTRIC, Retrospective, THIS HAS BEEN. THE M O S T FRUSTRATING TIME IVE EVER HAD WITH CHARACTER TAGS, The Egg (Dream SMP), hinted at least, idk how to tag this its just foolish being a god for 1.1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Being a god amongst men should demand respect and praise. Of course, this isn't something that Foolish wants. He simply wants those threatening him to take him seriously. Perhaps his long life has finally caught up to him. Perhaps.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Nothing You Can do Can Slow the Rising Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I BANGED THIS OUT IN LIKE. 30 MINUTES AND THEN STRUGGLED OVER THE TAGS FOR 20. it isnt great but GOD i fell in love with foolish's character. HES SO COOL. YOU GO YOU FUNKY TOTEM GOD YOU. 
> 
> also! title from New River by the Oh Hellos!

Foolish wouldn’t call himself a wise man, not necessarily. He had simply lived long enough to pick up on… a few things, over time. That didn’t mean he was an idiot, however. There is a fine line between being knowledgeable and being overzealous, after all. Just as there was a fine line between being unaware and being… foolish. 

He was a god, he had faced many foes and seen many live and die. Time was fleeting for him, in many ways. It was easy to simply not realize what was happening. Days were infinitely shorter for someone who could, feasibly, live an infinite amount of them. Civilizations rose, and then they fell. People came and went. History was written… and then it was lost to time. 

And yet, there he was. No stranger to the rise and fall, like the ebb and flow of tides. There he was, a god walking amongst men, suddenly much more aware of that status. A time ago, many many lifetimes ago, he was revered. Seen as a sanctuary, for many- those seeking protection from many a hardship. 

It was different here, however. These people cared not for his status, they cared not for his power. Foolish would like to consider himself a humble man, he did not think he  _ deserved _ to be treated as though he was above those around him. What he did believe, however, was that he deserved the same respect that they’d give to a mortal man. He deserved to have been taken seriously. 

Admittedly, he didn’t fully expect that band of three (Bad, Ant, and Ponk- names he’d made sure to commit to memory) to go through on their threats. It would have almost been an impressive act of defiance had it not been so… concerning. There was a time where a mortal defying a god in such a way would get them killed. But no, no. Foolish was a peaceful man, he had no intention of killing the men who had destroyed the statue. 

Besides… he did have reason to believe that they were not the ones at fault for their behaviour. At the very least, not in the state they were in now. Perhaps at one point, they submitted willingly. Now, though? The presence of another, the voice of that  **_thing_ ** , hung heavy with them. They were not in control of themselves any longer, not fully. 

He had heard things about the men before the influence of the Egg, whispers from those concerned. Puffy, especially, had voiced concern. She had said that, at one point, Bad was the sweetest person on the server, kind and giving. Ant was a smart man, people had said, cunning, a bit unpredictable. As for Ponk? Foolish had… not  _ heard _ as much about him. However, he had seen plenty. He had seen the way Sam’s expression twisted into something less fearful and more sad upon hearing the name. The way the man’s hands shook slightly when Ponk sneered at him.

The image of Sam staring at him in horror crossed his mind. He shook his head firmly and quickly, dispelling it from his thoughts. Despite everything, a knot formed in his chest. This… was not the first time someone had fled from him. Foolish was certain that it would not be the last. A god putting his power on display was a sight to be sure. It was only natural that a man who was already trembling would flee. 

He wished the best for Sam, truly. Of course, he could make no guarantees, but perhaps he could… No, no. One miracle in a day was draining enough. Maybe soon, though. Foolish was aware that Sam had been scared for Hannah’s sake. Hannah was pleasant, a nature spirit of some sort, though he wasn’t entirely sure of what kind. Part of him felt as though it… may have been too late for her. 

This Egg had to go. He knew this as well as he knew how the moon affected the tides, as well as how life brought death and death, life. A new foe, it was, but he had faced many new foes. He had a suspicion that it had been around much longer than he knew, anyhow. This horrid thing twisted the minds of those under its control, he couldn’t stand idly and watch as those around him suffered. 

Foolish had come to this land for a reason. Stories spread quicker than some expected. Stories of wars, of nations being reduced to ash, of an inescapable prison. Of death and decay and people clinging,  _ clinging _ to life.

He had once been a totem of death. He had once demanded fear. He was a fool, back then. Completely and irreversibly  **_foolish_ ** . Undying, life, prosperity… he came to this place in an attempt to rectify the mistakes he’d made in the past. To protect the living from the inevitable.

Because, of course, when it came down to it, everything mortal would die eventually. Death didn’t have to be in the heat of battle, however. Totems could not protect from natural death, from age or from medical issues. They simply saved the unfortunate few who needed one more leg to stand on in a fight, or took a fall just a bit too long. 

A war torn world, full of conflict. He figured he could sink into the background and have those around him ask him for help. To come for guidance and protection. What he had not expected was for these people to treat him as one of their own. They greeted him like they would any other, and he couldn’t help but be… charmed by it. 

Having connections was dangerous. Of course, the god knew ths. Yet, he had found himself making them regardless of the regal part of him protesting. He had made friends in this place. He had made enemies, as this last encounter had confirmed. And perhaps, in a lapse of judgement, Foolish had made a… closer connection. The bubbling laughter of Puffy flooded his mind. 

Somehow, somehow. The god had  **family** . 

He sighed to himself. How he had fallen from grace, reduced to one single spectacle draining him entirely. Old stories told of gods interacting with mortals and slowly finding themselves acting more mortal. More… human. Perhaps this was what this was. And perhaps it wasn’t a fall from grace, just simply… a new perspective. 

Foolish rubbed his temples, rising to his feet. He looked around him, the vast architecture of the temple seeming to stare back at him. “It seems…” he hummed, pointing his trident in the direction of the Egg,” That I have quite a bit of work to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!!! its very much just "man thinks lots" but i think its fitting for the character!
> 
> please please tell me what you thought! comments and kudos are appreciated, they let me know you enjoy what i do!


End file.
